A Night To Remember
by JackBungalow
Summary: In his infinite wisdom (LOL) Cloud invites everyone to a sleepover


Ok, this is my first attempt at writing a humorous fanfic, and therefore it is likely destined to suck, but there's always a chance..... :)  
  
WARNING: THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR FINAL FANTASY VII, IF YOU DON'T WANT YOUR GAME SPOILED, GO BEAT IT AND THEN COME BACK AND READ THIS  
  
We begin with Cloud, Tifa, Barret, Cid, Red, Vincent, Cait Sith, Aeris, and, much to everyone's dismay, Yuffie sitting by the TV, watching an episode of Jeopardy, hosted by Alex Trebek, but this isn't the Jeopardy you're used to, this is FF7 jeopardy. Cloud and Tifa are sitting on the couch, and on the right of cloud is Cid, Vincent is leaning against the wall, Yuffie is in a corner, Red is under Cloud and Tifas feet, and everyone else is sitting croslegged on the floor  
  
*TV*  
  
Alex: Okay, contestant one, your turn.  
  
C1: I'll take Good Guys for 100, please.  
  
Alex: this asshole is quite possible the stupidest living creature in existence.  
  
C2: (beep) who is Cloud Strife  
  
Alex: but of course.  
  
*Villa*  
  
Cloud: hey!  
  
Cid: shut the *)(^*& up, it's true you know  
  
Cloud: It is not!  
  
Red: Cloud, you have trouble remembering what to put down beside the word "name"  
  
Cloud: name? What's name? Is this some sort of new word?  
  
Red: *bangs head against wall*  
  
Cid: come on! When's this stupid show gonna end?  
  
Vincent: why do you care?  
  
Barret: take one damn guess foo'  
  
Vincent thinks for about two seconds  
  
Vincent: *slaps forehead* oh no, this wouldn't happen to be the day of the start of the "Dukes of Hazard one week marathon" would it?  
  
Aeris: yes it would  
  
Vincent: crap  
  
Barret: I hear ya  
  
Yuffie: hey, why haven't I gotten any lines in this fic yet? The author must hate me...  
  
Loud, Booming Voice(me): Thank you Captain Obvious! (I've always wanted to do that)  
  
Cait Sith: Aeris, umm, what are you doing?  
  
*Aeris is using a laptop by a little electrical outlet stuck in the wall*  
  
*Everyone turns to look at Aeris*  
  
Aeris: I'm hacking into the authors computer, I'm gonna seize control of this fanfic.  
  
Vincent: umm, why?  
  
Aeris: oh, no reason, just gonna.....(trails off)  
  
Vincent sits down by Aeris  
  
Vincent: gonna what?  
  
Aeris: nothing...  
  
*Aeris starts typing, suddenly the door bursts open and Sephiroth comes in*  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris! I don't know what I was thinking when I was under Jenovas influence! I can't believe I killed a babe like you! I hope you'll let me make it up to you...  
  
*All stare in silence, not knowing Aeris seized control of the fanfic*  
  
Cid: what the *()(*)(*)(*(*^^$^^(%^%)*&&$)(&^_(*%&$)*&%!!!!  
  
Cloud: huh?  
  
Tifa: what!?  
  
Barret: The &*($!?  
  
Red: That is rather odd  
  
Yuffie: WHA!?!? ( I'm sorry, but I had to give Yuffie a line for this!)  
  
Cait Sith: okaaay....  
  
Vincent:......  
  
Aeris: Yippee!!  
  
*Sephiroth picks Aeris up and carries her off to the bedroom*  
  
Big, loud voice:STOP!! ( It's me again)  
  
Sephiroth: huh?  
  
me: I won't allow you to force my favorite character into doing things against his will.  
  
Aeris: awww.....drat!  
  
*Sephiroth drops Aeris*  
  
Sephiroth: Hey, what am I doing here!?*Dissappears to Northern Crater*  
  
Aeris: Dangit I was so close! Almost got him...  
  
Red: since when did you have a crush on Sephiroth?  
  
Aeris: Actually, it's more like I am madly in love with him.  
  
Red: Since when?  
  
Aeris: a long time  
  
Red: I see....  
  
Barret: Girl you one messed up foo' likin' Sephiroth!  
  
Aeris: It's not as bad as Tifa liking Cloud  
  
Everybody except Cloud, Tifa, and Aeris: Good point  
  
Tifa: hey, at least I can get a date with the guy I like!  
  
Aeris (turning red): so!?  
  
Tifa: Aeris, you couldn't get a date with Sephiroth no matter how hard you tried, I mean, you're not as sharp in certain "attributes" that a normal man would want.  
  
Aeris: Well, Seph's better than normal  
  
Tifa: yeah, but what's your point? He doesn't care to be anywhere near you.  
  
Aeris: *starting to cry* that's not true!  
  
Tifa: you got an explanation?  
  
Aeris: I...I....WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!*runs off to her room*  
  
Vincent: that was mean Tifa  
  
Tifa: so!? It was sure funny!  
  
Cloud: I like cheese  
  
Cid: huh?  
  
Cloud: Nothing. I just chose this particular time to express my love for cheese  
  
Cait Sith: *narrows eyes* ooookaaaaay........  
  
Yuffie: *cough*dumbass*cough*  
  
Cid: Dammit! Would you shut up with the "Okay" crap!? At least say it somethin' manly like , for instance, "What the &*@#$"!  
  
Cait Sith: How about....GO TO HELL CID  
  
Cid: .........that.......works.....  
  
*TV*  
man: hello, and what a great show of Jeopardy that was, well, we need to get started with-*click*  
  
Cloud: what the hell!?  
  
Vincent:*holding remote* whoops *whistles innocently*  
  
Cloud: what did you do that for?  
  
Vincent:*in super ultra mega low voice that no one in the room can hear and Cloud has trouble hearing even though Vincent is whispering inches from Clouds ear*Because it's the Dukes of Hazard mara-  
  
Cid: *running in* DID SOMEBODY SAY DUKES OF HAZARD!?!?!?!?*plops down approximately 2 centimeters from the TV screen*  
  
Vincent: -thon  
  
Barret: Dammit! Now we gotta sit through one week of this crap!  
  
Vincent: well, we might as well get used to life without the TV for awhile  
  
Barret: cept now we're bored as hell  
  
Cloud: I know! Lets have a sleepover!  
  
*all stare at Cloud*  
  
Vincent: actually, that's not a bad idea given the circumstances....  
  
Barret: Shut yo' yap foo'  
  
Suddenly a lighning bolt breaks through the roof and strikes barret  
  
big voice (me yet again): if Vincent thinks it's a good idea, you do too!  
  
Barret: Ok  
  
Cloud: it's settled, we'll have a sleepover  
  
Tifa: that sounds like fun, although I don't think we'll get much sleep with Cid watching TV all the time  
  
Cloud: I wasn't planning on sleeping anyway, IF you know what I mean Tifa.....  
  
Tifa: *blushes*  
  
*Aeris walks in*  
  
Aeris: Hi guys  
  
Cloud: Aeris, we're having a sleepover tonight, we need to know what people to invite  
  
Tifa: Lessee...so far we've got The Turks (minus Rude), Rufus, Heideggar, Scarlet, and Sephiroth  
  
Aeris: *eyes wide* Sephiroth's coming!?  
  
Tifa: if he wants, why?  
  
Aeris: Yippee!! I've got an entire night to flirt with him!  
  
*Barret walks in*  
  
Barret: yo, I called the Turks and Rufus and his pals, they can come, but I don't know where to find Sephiroths phone number, so I guess he ain't coming  
  
Aeris: Oh don't worry, I know his number by heart.  
  
Aeris dashes to the phone  
  
*Sephiroths mansion in the northern crater*  
  
phone: *ring*  
  
Seph:*checks caller ID, sighs, then answers* No I will not go out with you Aeris  
  
Aeris: oh, you're so smart Sephy, I was about to ask you that, but you saved me the time, that's so thoughtful  
  
Seph, thinking: This girl does not give up  
  
Aeris: anyway Seph, Cloud is having a sleepover, would you like to come?  
  
Seph: *is thinking: the one night this week I don't have any plans for and captain dipshit over there decides to have a sleepover party at his stupid Villa* Uh, I'd love to Aeris, but I have to water my fish  
  
Aeris: Oh...really? I...guess that's....more important.....ok....(sniffle)  
  
Seph, thinking: Oh shit  
  
Aeris: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!  
  
Seph: Calm down Aeris, calm down, please?  
  
Aeris: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, please? Please stop crying?  
  
Aeris: YOU HATE ME!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, I don't hate you! Where would you get an idea like that?  
  
Aeris: YOU WON'T COME TO CLOUDS PARTY!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!  
  
At this point Cloud, about to lose it from all the noise, takes the phone from Aeris and whispers quietly so Aeris can't hear (but then, she won't hear anything anyway because she's still crying)  
  
Cloud: Sephiroth, just come  
  
Sephiroth: no, why should I? All you guys ever do is pick on me  
  
Cloud: I PROMISE no one will pick on you, now say you'll come or I'l tell Aeris you want her help in making a garden by your mansion  
  
Seph: *eyes widen* You wouldn't!  
  
Cloud:*ahem*, oh Aeris.....  
  
Sephiroth: Dammit, ok, ok!!   
  
Aeris: what?  
  
Cloud:.....Sephiroth said he'll come  
  
Aeris: He will!?!? ooh, I have to freshen up, thanks Cloud  
  
Cloud, into phone: You better be here in fifteen minutes  
  
Seph: can do  
  
Cloud hung up the phone, no sooner did he do so then the doorbell rang. Cloud went to the door, and there stood the Turks, Rufus, Heideggar, Scarlett, and Reeve.  
  
Cloud: come on in, set your stuff wherever  
  
Rufus: thanks, we were awfully bored over in the Shinra HQ  
  
Cloud looks around, and then he suddenly notices one more person get out of the limousine that the Shinra people arrived in.  
  
Cloud: What is HE doing here!?!?  
  
Hojo: Would you rather I be here, or somewhere where I can concoct ways to make Sephiroth Jenovas little servant again?  
  
Cloud: .........ok  
  
Everyone piles their stuff in the TV room, then sit down and start talking with everyone else. Time passes, and everyone is deep in their conversations. Rufus and Cloud about the future of the planet, Heideggar and the Turks about a raise, Scarlett and Tifa about men, Aeris, Barret, Reeve, and Cid about stuff (Yuffie disconnected the cable wires for the TV for the particular channel Dukes Of Hazard was on, so Cid can't watch anymore). And some other conversations also took place. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Cloud went to the door and answered it.  
  
Sephiroth: Am I late?  
  
Cloud: no, but thank goodness you're here, now Aeris will be occupied the entire night.  
  
Sephiroth:*raises an eyebrow* huh?  
  
Cloud: *grins* you didn't think she was gonna leave you alone and not try to get a date out of you, did you?  
  
Sephiroth: *sighs* terrifiifc  
  
Sephiroth walks into the living room where everybody else is, in about .05 seconds Aeris jumps in front of him.  
  
Aeris: SEPHIROTH!!!!!! You're here!  
  
Sephiroth:*thinking annoyed:oh boy* Yup  
  
Aeris: can I get you something to drink? Or maybe you're hungry? How bout we go out to eat? You know, like a date? Or we could-  
  
Sephiroth: Um, that's alright Aeris, I'm fine  
  
Aeris: *dissapointed* oh  
  
Sephiroth goes to sit by Vincent, but Aeris drags him off to a couch that is currently uninhabited. Aeris pulls him down and starts a conversation.  
  
Aeris: so, Seph, what are you doing tonight?  
  
Sephiroth: *confused look* um, aren't I sleeping over tonight?  
  
Aeris: yeah but what do you plan on doing?  
  
Seph: sleeping?  
  
Aeris: oh, thats too bad, cause-  
  
Aeris is interrupted by a man wandering over to Sephiroth and suddenly speaking  
  
Hojo: son! How ya been?  
  
Sephiroth:*relieved that he can break conversation with Aeris* Oh, hi dad, I'm fine, so, uh, how's things at the lab?  
  
Hojo: Great! I've got a new supply of specimens to experiment on!  
  
Aeris: *annoyed* EXCUSE me Hojo, we were having a CONVERSATION here.  
  
Sephiroth: Uh, conversations over Aeris, bye!  
  
Aeris: damn!  
  
Over where Vincent is, Vincent and Cait Sith are conversing about how Shinra has changed over the years when Sephiroth comes over.  
  
Vincent: hey Seph, what's up?  
  
Sephiroth: nothing  
  
Vincent: how'd you and Magus's bowling trip go?  
  
Sephiroth: pretty good, it was me and him versus his sister and one of her friends.  
  
Vincent: his sister?  
  
Seph: yeah, he has an older sister. Her name's Schala.  
  
Vincent: I see.....so who won?  
  
Sephiroth: well, Schalas friend, who I think is named Marle, wasn't bad, but Schala really couldn't bowl that well. Her mind didn't really seem set on bowling, and she kept staring at me with this googly eyed look that was really weird, anyway, we beat em'. I had my usual perfect game and Magus had a nice 254.  
  
Vincent: cool.   
  
Cait: congrats  
  
Vincent: why did you bowl against Magus's sister? Wasn't that a bit unfair to them?   
  
Sephiroth: *shrugs* they didn't seem to mind,   
  
Cait: weird. Usually girls don't like to take on guys in sports.  
  
Vincent: anyway, we were just discussing how Shinra has changed over the years, care to comment Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: Huh? Shinra hasn't changed a bit, they're still the same stupid company run by a bunch of morons. Cept for you, Reeve.  
  
Cait: much thanks  
  
Vincent: anywho, nice talkin' to ya Seph, where ya goin'?  
  
Sephiroth: I think I'll check out the deck  
  
Vincent: cool, see ya  
  
Sephiroth: bye  
  
Meanwhile Cid, Tifa, Cloud, the Turks, and Scarlett and Rufus are in the center of the room  
  
Cloud: so, what's Hojo been up to?  
  
Rufus: well, he's as whacko as ever, how're things here?  
  
Cloud: fine  
  
Rufus: anything strange happen?  
  
Cloud: well, aside from the fact that we just discovered Aeris is psychotically in love with Sephiroth, and Barret getting an attatchment removable blender on his gun arm, nothing really.  
  
Rufus: I see....  
  
Tseng: hey, how bout we all go to the beach?   
  
Cloud: Okay  
  
So after a few minutes, Cloud got everyone quiet and made the announcement  
  
Cloud: Okay, so, me, Tifa, the Turks, Rufus, Scarlett, Barret, and Cid are going to the beach, anyone else wanna come?  
  
Red: no  
  
Vincent: I'll stay  
  
Reeve: Me and Cait will remain, I'm turning in for awhile, I'm tired*goes to his room*  
  
Yuffie: I'll go  
  
Cloud: Yuffie, if you go, that means we have to see you in that skimpy bikini you bought, which is a fate worse than death, so you stay  
  
Yuffie: awww  
  
Hojo: I hate swimming, but I'll go anyway, tanning is fun  
  
Heideggar: I'm gonna go take a nap*goes and takes a nap*  
  
Aeris: I'll go  
  
Sephiroth: *glances at Aeris* I'll stay  
  
Aeris: *glances at Sephiroth* on second thought....  
  
Sephiroth: *thinks: damn*   
  
Cloud: Okay, bye  
  
The group going to the beach leaves in a huge blue bus.   
  
Aeris: *turns to Sephiroth* so, how are you?  
  
Sephiroth: I'm fine  
  
Aeris: that's good  
  
Yuffie: hee hee, now that they're gone I can steal all the materia!  
  
Sephiroth: Yuffie, we're still here  
  
Yuffie: I meant steal from the people that went to the beach.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh......carry on  
  
Yuffie bounds happily into another room where Cloud and his friends keep their materia  
  
Vincent: well, now that they're gone, Red, hows about a game of chess?  
  
Red: Good idea  
  
Vincent pulls a chess set out of his cape and sets it up on the floor, he and Red begin playing  
  
Cait Sith: I'll watch  
  
Sephiroth: I'm gonna go take a shower, I'm all sweaty from the gym this morning.  
  
Vincent: down the hall, turn right  
  
Sephiroth: thanks  
  
Seph strolls down and turns right into the huge bathroom with a walk in shower. Seph closes the door.  
  
Aeris starts to pant when she imagines Sephiroth taking a shower  
  
Aeris: heh heh heh heh  
  
Vincent: Aeris, don't even think about following him  
  
Aeris: I won't, I'm just imagining what he would look like  
  
Vincent: I didn't need to know that  
  
Aeris continues daydreaming about Seph in the shower when Cait Sith accidently trips and falls over  
  
Cait Sith: ouchees!  
  
Vincent: why don't you be more careful?  
  
Cait Sith: sorry  
  
Vincent: hmm, I'm getting a little hungry  
  
Cait: Hey guys, how 'bout we order some pizzas for dinner?  
  
Red: that doesn't sound like a bad idea, I want pepperoni  
  
Vincent: I'll share a pepperoni pizza with red  
  
Cait: Ok, a pepperoni pizza for Red and Vincent, an olive pizza for me, Aeris, what do you want?  
  
Aeris:*still in a daze* I'll take a large order of Sephiroth with some extra-  
  
Cait Sith: AERIS!!!!  
  
Aeris: *blinks* huh? Oh, I'll just have a cheese pizza  
  
Cait: Ok, one pepperoni, one half olive half cheese, hey Sephiroth! What do you want?  
  
Sephiroth:*from inside the bathroom* I'll have a sausage pizza!  
  
Cait: Ok!   
  
At The Beach....  
  
Rufus: Reno! You done with those hotdogs yet?  
  
Reno: almost done!  
  
Rufus: good, I'm starved!  
  
Reno is cooking hotdogs and hamburgers on a grill that Cid brought (they kinda planned this to be a cookout) and whistled while he worked.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
Cloud: Cid, hey, Cid, I wouldn't light that cigarette out on that raft of yours  
  
Cid: why the %^($* not!?!?  
  
Cloud: because the beach water was contaminated with-  
  
FOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!  
  
Cloud:-Kerosine  
  
Cid:*with a black face* DAMMIT!!! WHO THE %&( DECIDED TO ^&)*&%ING PUT KEROSINE IN THE )&(*^ING DAMN OCEAN!?!?  
  
Cloud: You expect me to know this!?  
  
Scarlett: Rufie, lets make out, you know you want to.....  
  
Rufus:*sitting beside Scarlett on a beach chair* Hell no  
  
Scarlett: awww....why not?  
  
Rufus: who'd wanna do you?  
  
A little ways away....  
  
Elena: Hey Tseng, wanna go swimming?  
  
Tseng: No, I gotta work on my tan  
  
Elena: damn  
  
Meanwhile, Tifa and Barret are making a sandcastle. Tifa is putting the finishing touches on one of the towers when Barret decides to speak.  
  
Barret: Yo, dis' here be one ass kickin' castle  
  
Tifa: yeah, I guess so  
  
Reno: ok everybody, come get your hotdogs!!!  
  
When everybody had gathered, Reno handed out one by one the most charred, crispy, black hotdogs ever cooked.  
  
Cid: Reno you )*&%)*&!!!!!! What the (*&@ did you do to these damn things!?!?  
  
Reno: It said grill for thirty minutes at 3,500 degrees!  
  
Cid: lemme see that...*reads, then slaps forehead* Reno!! It says 350 degrees, that last 0 is the symbol for degrees!!! Geese, what a (*&%ing moron!!  
  
And so they all ate at the concession stand, then headed back to Clouds Villa. Aeris, Cait, Red, Vincent, Sephiroth, and Yuffie all shared the pizza, and soon it was gone, and everyone was full. Cloud and his friends entered the Villa, and Barret, Scarlett, and Yuffie headed for some of the remaining bedrooms cause they didn't feel like staying awake much. Then Cloud made another announcement to the remaining group.  
  
Cloud: *wearing his pajamas, as are the rest of the group*Okay, sleeping bags out! Those of you who'd rather not stay up may go to one of the remaining bedrooms.  
  
Sephiroth was the only one who started to leave, and Aeris got a pained look in her eyes as he walked away. As he passed Cloud Sephiroth heard something.  
  
Cloud: *whispers* You know, I wonder what would happen if I told Aeris you were lonely and wanted some "company" in your bedroom tonight?  
  
Sephiroth abruptly stopped, and then turned around.  
  
Sephiroth: on second thought......  
  
Aeris: *thinks* yessssssssss........  
  
Sephiroth lays his sleeping bag down in a corner, immediately Aeris leaps in the air and dives at the spot right next to his sleeping bag. Sephiroth just groans. The others soon manage to get situated.   
  
Sephiroth: I have to go change into my sleepwear, be back in a couple of minutes  
  
Seph cam out a few minutes later wearing black sweats and no shirt. Immediately Aeris's eyes turned to hearts and her tongue fell out of her mouth.  
  
Aeris: OH BABY!!!! HUBBA HUBBA HUBBA!!!  
  
Sephiroth:*thinks* I knew I shouldn't have left all my clean shirts at home....  
  
Once they all got comfortable, Cloud turned off the lights, then lit the flashlight in front of his face so it shone upward.  
  
Cloud: mwa-haha! Now, we get to play a game!  
  
Aeris, layed out beside Sephiroth, immediately jumped into his lap and clung tightly to him. Dang, she thought, I could stay like this all night, he's so warm and comforting....  
  
Sephiroth: *thinking* Doesn't this girl have anything better to do?  
  
Tifa: what game, Cloud?  
  
Cloud: How about Truth or Dare?  
  
Rufus: It could work...  
  
Cloud: Okay, I'll start with....Reno!  
  
Reno: umm...dare  
  
Cloud: Okay, I dare you to go peek into Scarlets room  
  
Reno: *grins* okay...  
  
Reno goes into Scarlets room, he immediately is punched in the face and sent flying back, shouts and shrieks and screams of 'pervert' can be heard.  
  
Cloud: Okay, pick the next one  
  
Reno: I pick....Tifa!  
  
Tifa: uh...truth  
  
Reno: Ok...are you a virgin?  
  
Tifa: *blushes* yes  
  
Reno: You ARE?  
  
Tifa: well, who here isn't?  
  
  
  
*crickets chirp*  
  
  
  
Tifa: Okay, anyway, I pick...Aeris!  
  
Aeris: Hmmm.....er...truth!  
  
Tifa: Okay, have you ever had any dreams about anyone here?  
  
Aeris: well, just one person.....  
  
Tifa: who?  
  
Aeris: Sephiroth...  
  
Sephiroth: *thinking* oh geese  
  
Tifa: how many?  
  
Aeris: I don't know, I have them every night, but my favorite one was one I had about a year ago. I'm laying on my bed in my pink dress, the covers are folded beneath me. Then Sephiroth floats through the window, wearing only some boxers and carrying some honey, whipped cream, chocolate syrup, and a few other things. he sets them under the bed. Then he gets on top of me on all fours, pins my legs and arms down, and starts to gnaw off the buttons that go down the front of my dress, and-  
  
Tifa: okay, that's good, Aeris. Pick  
  
Aeris: okay, Sephiroth!  
  
Sephiroth: ummmm, truth *thinks* I'm gonna regret this  
  
Aeris: do I turn you on? Seriously.  
  
Sephiroth: Are you kidding? Of course not!  
  
Aeris: Why!? I want to know! Are these (points to chest) not big enough, is it my apparel? I can show more! Honest! Is it my hair? My eyes?  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, it's hard to explain....just....  
  
Aeris: whatever it takes, I'll do it!  
  
Sephiroth: Aeris, calm down, now, let's get on with the game, I pick Cloud  
  
Cloud: dare  
  
Sephiroth: Okay, ummm, I dare you to step on Reds tail  
  
Red, who had fallen asleep, was directly in front of Cloud. Cloud shrugged, and stomped on Reds tail, making the cat/wolf thing jump high into the air and knock his head on the ceiling, knocking him out.  
  
Vincent: cool  
  
Cloud: Ok....I pick.....Sephiroth again!  
  
Sephiroth: ummm....I'll go with dare  
  
Cloud: *grins evilly* this'll get me revenge for that whole mind manipulating thing...heh heh  
  
Sephiroth: this is not a good sign  
  
Cloud: *clears throat* Sephiroth, I dare you....to......  
  
Sepjiroth:*thinks* whatever this is, I know I'm gonna beat the shit out of him in the morning  
  
Cloud: I dare you to reinact Aeris's favorite dream  
  
Sephiroth:*mouth falls open* WHAT!?!?!?  
  
Aeris: hell yes!!!  
  
Cloud: *grins evilly* you heard me.....  
  
Sephiroth: NO @#^!*ING WAY!!!!  
  
Cloud: But you have to....  
  
Sephiroth: *unsheaths Masamune* take it back...  
  
Cloud:* terrified* ok  
  
Aeris: dammit! Stupid Cloud!  
  
Cloud: truth again then?  
  
Sephiroth: fine  
  
Cloud: Have YOU ever had a dream about Aeris?  
  
Sephiroth: *stunned* actually............yes  
  
Cloud: *stares blankly* you have?  
  
Sephiroth: It's actually one of my favorites  
  
Aeris: *shocked and ecstatic, jumping up and down* what happened!?  
  
Sephiroth: well, you're in a garden picking flowers, when I sneak up behind you-  
  
Aeris: *thinks* oh yes, yes, yes, my prayers have been answered  
  
Sephiroth: -and run you through with my Masamune, staining the flowers red, and then go home  
  
Aeris goes silent, smile fades, then she starts to cry  
  
Cloud: Oh no  
  
Rufus: sheesh  
  
Vincent: you know, that was kind of mean....  
  
Sephiroth: what'd I do?  
  
Cloud: I think you just made her feel really really bad  
  
Sepgiroth: *turning to Aeris,who is on her knees on her sleeping bag bent over sobbing then sighs* Aeris, it was just a dream, that's all...  
  
Aeris: *sob*, *sniffle*  
  
Sephiroth: *Patting her on the back* It's alright  
  
Cloud: give her a hug, it shows you care  
  
Sephiroth: But I don't  
  
Cloud: GIVE HER A-  
  
Sephiroth: alright, alright, geese  
  
Sephiroth sighs, then gives Aeris a hug, Aeris returns it cheerfully with force that causes Seph to fall on his back onto his sleeping bag.  
  
Aeris:*face bright again* oh Sephiroth, you do care!  
  
Sephiroth: can't.....breathe....losing....conciousness....  
  
Aeris reluctantly releases Sephiroth and lays back down on her sleeping bag  
  
Aeris: I'm getting bored of truth or dare, lets do something else  
  
Reno: that sounds like a good idea  
  
Cloud: Okay....how bout we watch a movie?  
  
Suddenly, the door opens, and Hojo comes in still in his swimsuit. His face is covered in lipstick stains.  
  
Cloud: what happened to you?  
  
Hojo: well, I was laying out in my beach chair trying to get a tan when all these girls came over and started asking for my phone number and all this crap. But they were blocking the sun so I tried to shoo them away. These little marks are from when I tried to catch up with you guys when I noticed you were leaving. So I got up but then they attacked me. Anyway, I'm gonna take a shower and then go to bed. Tah tah.  
  
Cloud:*as Hojo walks away* that was weird. Anyway, I thought maybe we should watch a movie...  
  
Tifa/Turks/Rufus:Okay  
  
Sephiroth: hmmm...alright  
  
Aeris: anything Sephiroth wants to do is okay with me!  
  
Sephiroth groans  
  
Cloud: Okay, lets see, what movie?  
  
Reno: How bout' Star Wars? That's always good  
  
Rufus: Nah, how about Mario Brothers?  
  
Tseng: Ick, that movie sucked, how about 9 1/2 weeks?  
  
Elena: No, lets try Black Sheep?  
  
Aeris: what about Titanic?  
  
All: HELL NO!  
  
Aeris: Wh-whats wrong with Titanic?  
  
Cloud: It has got to be the worst movie I have ever seen. Reotardo Decrappinated (I forgot who said that, but it was damn funny!) can just die!  
  
Aeris: I know, but the movie is so sweet! It's a great romantic movie!  
  
Sephiroth: Blech! I've seen cartoons that had better romance plots than that!  
  
Aeris: Y-Y-You r-really d-don't li-ke T-Titanic S-Sephiroth?  
  
Sephiroth: no  
  
Aeris: well, okay, then what' something else?  
  
Cloud: How about Bambi? That's my favorite!  
  
All stare at Cloud  
  
Elena: *cough*queer*cough*  
  
Cloud: it's either Bambi, or Titanic because I hate the other movies!  
  
Vincent: *turns to Cid, Sephiroth, Reno, Turks, Rufus, Tifa warilly* you know what we have to do, don't you?  
  
They nod  
  
Vincent: *sighs* Titanic it is  
  
Aeris: yay!!!  
  
Rufus: I'm going to sleep  
  
Elena and Tseng: me too  
  
Tifa: I might as well  
  
Reno: same here   
  
the above party members instantly fall asleep. The people left awake are Cloud, Cid, Sephiroth, and Aeris  
  
Cid: why the *&@# do we have to watch Titanic?  
  
Cloud: cause I said so  
  
Cid: (*&%@#^)(*^)(#$#(_(%  
  
Cloud: quiet, it's starting  
  
Sephiroth: I think I'm gonna go to sleep  
  
Aeris: why?  
  
Sephiroth: I'm tired  
  
Aeris: mind if I lay down right next you?  
  
Sephiroth: yes, I do  
  
Aeris: *pouts*  
  
Cid: *whispers to Aeris* give it up! The man obviously hates your guts, and if he doesn't then he must be really patient!  
  
Aeris:*whispers back* shut up! I'll make him mine  
  
Soon, everyone falls asleep. The movie turns itself off.  
  
*The Next Day*  
  
Everyone of the guests have left when Palmer suddenly walks in  
  
Palmer: Hey! I didn't get any lines in this fic! Oh no! I'm too late! Soon the author will get tired of typing and write-  
  
THE END  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Authors Note: I'm gonna get bashed REALLY bad for this by some of you Aeris and Cloud fans. Listen, just be more mature in accepting the fact that not everybody thinks they are the best couple. Live with it. To you Aeris and Cloud fans that can accept it and don't berate a story on it's romantic bonds, but at the general content and writing of the fic, then ignore this completely.


End file.
